A Twist
by BVB.Fallen.Angel51
Summary: Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I only own the added characters. **

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you could just call me Bella. I am 17 and a half years old. I live in Forks, Washington. I live with my father, Charlie, and his new wife, Margret. She and Charlie got married about 7 months after the Cullens left. She moved into our house with her son, Jason (18), and her daughter Amy (same age as me). Amy and i have been friends since the Cullens left. Her first day at forks was the day of my birthday (let's just say it was her 17th birthday). When i started to go back to school, she saw my bad state. She was the only one i let in. After a few weeks our parents met. Then they started dating. I would usually then go over to their house.

One day she told me she knew what the Cullens was, she didn't know that I already knew. I remember the day she told me..

*****Flashback*****

**"Bella, the Cullens are vampires" Amy blurted suddenly. How did she know? "Amy, what are you talking about? How did you know?" she looked at me. "I -I was kidnapped by three at a stage, except they had blood red eyes." oh my gosh! "Amy, I know about the Cullens. Does anyone els know about this? Would you please tell me your story?" I asked her. She took her time collecting her thoughts.**

**"No, no one else knows. **

**"One day Mom asked me to go to Seattle to pick up an important package. On my way, my car broke down in the middle of no where. No cars were around and there was no cell phone service. After a hour of sitting around, a Lamborgini pulled suprised me was that it was Dad's Lamborgini. When the car door opened, two pale men and a pale woman stepped out of the car. The woman had my dad's dead bosy in her arms. She dumped him on the ground. They all were inhumanly pale and beautiful. They intreduced themselves as James, Laurent and Victoria. Victoria had viery red hair. They kidnapped me and kept me for 6 months. One day while they were hunting, i grabbed my phone , no one knew i had it, and phoned my mom. I told her to be ready, that I'll be there as soon as possible. At that stage Dr Carlisle Cullen was at our city, and i knew now what he was. I asked for Dr Cullen's number and called him. I told him what had happend. He and his coven saved me." that's when it clicked, VICTORIA!! **

*****End of Flashback*****

Since that day we were even more close. At the moment we shared a room.

"Bella, can you promise me something? I'll do the same." Amy asked quietly. I nodded. "If one of us is to be a vampire, would we come and change the other? Like, you'd come and change me and Jason. Right?" she asked me. Would I come to get my best friend and kinda boyfriend? would I hurt them like that? "Sure, Amy, I promise." she smiled and hugged me tight.

"Amy, Bella, could you guys please go to La Push and fetch my car at Jacob?" Mom asked (Margret). Jacob fixed her car since he's good friends with me. Some time ago he started ignoring me, but later he came over it. He told us that he and the La Push 'gang' were all werewolves. They are protectors. We had to tell them all our stories.

"Sure!" we yelled back. We raced each other to the car and jumped in. I was driving. When we were halfway to La Push, I saw a white blurr, and suddenly we crashed. The car rolled a few times and stopped right back on it's wheels. Iknew who it was. I saw her. "Amy," i whispered so only she would hear, "take my phone and SMS jacob, tell him we are in danger." she looked nervous. "Danger?" she asked. i nodded. "It-It's Victoria. I'm going to jump and run. On my order, you drive to Jake and get help." she had tears streaming down her face, but nodded."NOW!" i whispered as i jumped out and raced to the forest. I knew Victoria would follow me. She even gave me a ten minuet headstart, as if playing 'hide&seek'. This is going to be bad. Very Bad.

APOV

When Bella told me Victoria caused this accident i was panicking. She had blood all over her. This crash hurted her alot, but she took no notice to the pain. I winced when i nodded. My tears mixed with my blood. "NOW!" Bella whispered and ran to the forest. I wanted to go after her so badly, but she asked me to get help. I scooted over to the drivers seat. I looked at my phone, it was broken. My vision was blurry, but i ignored it and raced to La Push.

I drove as fast as i could to Jake's house. I threw my door open and jumped out of my car. I fell to the ground, the klutz that I am, and screamed in pain. It was so loud, i think the whole pack heard me.

Jake burst through the front door at the sound of a scream. When he saw me, he whispered, "shit.". He ran over to me and helped me up.

"Amy, what the hell happened?" he asked me. I shook my head. I said 4 words, knowing he would understand. "Victoria. Bella. Car-crash. Woods."

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I only own the added characters. **

**Chapter 2**

JPOV (Jacob)

"Hey, Jake, where's Bella and Amy? They were supposed to be here ten minuetes ago." Embry asked and Quil nodded in agreement. (All of the pack has already phased). "I don't know, man. They ought to be here soon." I told them. They shrugged and we watched T.V. again. We could hear a car, Amy's car, pull up the drive. Something sounded wrong with the car. We could hear the soor open and someone falling to the ground. Then we heard someone scream in pain just as it hit the ground. I rushed outside and saw a girl covered in blood laying crumpled on the ground. "Shit." i whispered when I realized that it was Amy, without Bella.

She was covered in blood. It looked like she was in a car accident. I ran over to her to help her up.

"Amy, what the hell happend?" I asked her. She shook her head. Then she whispered four horrible words: "Victoria. Bella. Car-crash. Woods." I didn't understand her completely. "EMBRY! QUIL!" I yelled, "Get the pack here! NOW!". They rushed outside. When they saw Amy, they looked worried. They stripped and phased.

****

SPOV (Sam)

All of us, except Jacob, Embry and Quil, were at the beach. We were all having fun when two howles filled the air. It was Quil and Embry. The howls sounded scared, worried. We all rushed to the tree line and phased.

**What's up? - me**

They showed us immages of a blood-covered Amy. Without Bella.

We all ran over to Jake's house. Amy looked really bad.

"Amy, what happened?" i asked her. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "V-v-Victoria crashed into my car. Bel-la ordered me to come here and r-ran into the forest. Victoria didn't even notice me and raced after Bella into the woods. Oh Sam! It was hor-rible!" she cried.

When we arrived at a clearing, Victoria was busy watching a dead looking Bella. When she saw us she smiled. She smiled even bigger when she saw Amy on my back. We all growled at her. I had to keep Amy safe, so I ordered the pack to kill her. (AN: THE PACK DIDN"T KILL LAURENT).

After she was destroyed, we turned to look at Bella, but she wasn't there. He body was gone.

****

BPOV

"Well, well, well. Where's your precious Edward?" Victoria purred. I glared at her.

"What ever do you mean? Edward's not mine. I hate him. He left me. I am alone." she looked put down at this. "So kill me now, it's not like anyone would miss me." I said. No, everyone will miss me. I'm just saving them. When I said that, Victoria perked up. "Hmmm... Edward couldn't read your mind. That means you're a shield. I know! I can take you to Volterra! Oh, Aro would be very pleased!" with that she moved towards me and bit me. She suddenly tensed, then relaxed. "Sorry Bella, but this is going to hurt." was the last thing she said before knocking me out.

When I regained conciousness, all I could feel was pain. A fire burning my insides. I screamed a few times, begged who ever was out there to kill me. They didn't. After what felt like an eterny, the pain dulled down.

_Thum. thump. thump. silent. _(My heart). All the fire was in my trought now.

"Bella, open your eyes." I heard a familiar voice say. I opened my eyes. "Laurnet?" I asked. He grinned. "Where am I?" I asked. I looked around. I was in a room. It looked like a castle. It had stone walls. "We are in Italy, Volterra." he told me. My eyes widened. "At the Volturi?" i asked. He nodded.

Just then the doors opened and cloaked figures moved into the room. They all had piercing red eyes.

"Hello, dear Isabella. I am Aro. This is my brothers, Marcus and Caius." I nodded at them. "This is Jane and her brother Alec." he gestured to two young looking vampires. They looked about 13 years old. Jane looked at me and smiled an evil smile. After a moment she siged, frustrated. "Master, my power doesn't work on the newborn." She whined. Aro's whole face lit up. He grabbed my hand. He smiled even bigger. "Amazing. I saw everything. All of my own memories. Brothers, I think we've found ourselves a shield." They all beamed, except for Jane.

I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly grabbed Aro's hand. I saw every thought, every memory he ever had. I gasped and let go when I saw him killing a woman, aparrently Marcus' mate. "Aro." I spat. "Why did you kill Marcus' mate?" I growled at him. He looked nervously around him. "I don't know what you are talking about." he lied. Something told me he lied. I could feel it. "Don't lie to me, Aro. I just coppied your abbility. You killed Didymee!" i growled at him. Marcus looked murderous. Marcus lunged for Aro, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Marcus, he's not worth it. Why don't you come with me? You don't have to be here." I told him. He nodded. Suddenly we were back in Washington, at the exact same place I was changed.

Marcus looked shocked. I grinned. "Marcus, I believe I have got teleportation. So that means, my abilaties are, teleportation, lying detector thingie and a shield." We grinned at each other. I put my hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Marcus." he smiled at me and nodded. Suddenly, i could see lines coming from me, going in different directions. "Marcus, why do I see all these lines coming from me, going to those directions?" I asked him and pointed. His eyes widened. "Bella, you just coppied my ability. You can see your relationships with people." I smiled at that. "Marcus," I asked, "How do you see your connection to a certain person that isn't too close?" I asked him. "It's simple. Think really hard on that person. If you concentrate hard enough, you may even see where the person is." he shrugged. I grinned and closed my eyes. I concentrated hard on Amy. Suddenly I could see her sobbing in Jake's chest. She was at La Push, at Jake's. I opened my eyes. "Marcus, I'm fetching my friend, my half sister. She knows about vampires. Laurent's coven kidnapped at her at a time. The Cullen's saved her. She's , um, she's at werewolves at the moment." I told him. He growled at the word 'werewolves'. I glared at him. "You are NOT going to hurt them. Do you understand?" he looked down, knowing he couldn't win. He nodded. "Okay, let's go!" I saidexcitedly. "Wait! Aren't you thirsty?" he asked me. AS soon as he mentioned it, there was a faint burning in my throught. "Sure, let's go." he followed me.

At the end I took down a few deers. I even got Marcus to follow my diet.

We ran full speed to La Push. When I knocked on the door, I could hear several growles. Jake pulled open the door. "What do you want, bloodsuccers?" Jacob spat. My eyes started to sting with the tears that'll never fall. "Jake? Don't you know who I am?" I asked him. He looked at me again. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he looked at me as if I'm crazy. I looked over at Marcus. When Marcus looked into my eyes, he gasped. "What the hell is it with you guys?!" I asked in frustration. Marcus offered his hand to me. When i took his hand, I saw a beautiful teenager. She looked like a Godess. Nothing like Bella. But then I saw it. Her eyes. They weren't red, black or golden. They were purple. I let go of Marcus' hand. I grinned at him. He grinned right back. Suddenly Jake, Embry, Quil, Paul and Jared grabbed me and pulled me to the forest. "What the hell are you guys doing?" I screeched. Marcus hissed and followed into the forest. "Jake! Quil! Embry! Jared! Paul! C'mon! Let go of me! I could see through their touch that they were going to kill me. "Marcus! They're going to kill me!" I yelled franticly. "Guys! Let. Me. GO!" I yelled at them. Suddenly I got an idea. I closed my eyes and teleported us, including Marcus, to the clearing where I was bit. They all let go of me.

Suddenly, the wolf form that is Jacob, lunged at me and teared my arm off. I screamed in pain. "What the hell are you doing, Jake?!" I yelled at him. He growled at me and lunged again. Marcus wanted to help me, but I used my shield to keep him away. Jake teared my other arm off. "Crap, Jake! Would you stop already?! It's me! Bella! Freaking Bella Swan! NOW LET ME GO!! YOU'RE KILLING ME!!!" I yelled at him. He froze. I sighed in relief. "Em, could you please toss me my arms?" I asked him. He didn't move. Thet were all in shock. I sighed and let me shield down from Marcus. "Marcus, please help me with my arms." i asked him. he nodded and helped me. Suddenly human Jake was before me. "Bella? Is it really you?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded at him. "Oh my gosh Bella. I'm so sorry!" he said. I smiled at him. "It's okay." he nodded.

"Hey Bella. Who is the human bloodsucker?" Paul asked me. I hissed at him. "He is now a Veggie. Right, Marcus?" I asked him. He groaned but nodded.

"C'mon guys! I wana go to Amy!" I whined. Jake tensed at that. "Bella, you are still a newborn." he told me. I shook my head. "Jake, I may be a newborn, but I have the best self control. Ask Marcus. While I hunted, a human was in the area. His blood smelled normal. It didn't make me thirsty." he nodded. he started to get ready to run. "Jake, what are you doing?" i asked him. he looked confused. "Jake, one ofmy powers is to teleport. How did you think we got here?" he grinned at me. We all took hands and I teleported us to the back of Jake's house. Marcus and I waited while Jake got Amy.

As soon as she came through the door, she came running to me. "BELLA!!" she yelled.

****

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I only own the added characters. **

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

It was great to have my best friend back. Only after about five minutes of hugging did Amy realize Marcus. She looked a little bit scared. "Uh, Bella, who's this?" she asked me. I smiled at her. "Amy, this is Marcus Volturi, Marcus, this is Amy Swan, my steph sister." They smiled at each other. I looked over at Jake. "Jake," I said softly, "I'm really sorry, but I'm taking Amy with me." He was about to protest, but I stopped him. "No, Jake, I'm taking her home. No one's going to recognize me anyway. C'mon Amy." She gave Jacob a quick hug and climbed onto my back.

The run to Forks was short. "Marcus, you are waiting outside. I'm going to help Amy pack, then we'll leave. Amy, we'll ask your brother about this." They both nodded.

I knocked on the door. I could hear two sets of feet coming downstairs. Jason and Charlie opened the door. When they saw me, they both gasped, Amy and I just smiled. "Hi!" I chirped happily, "I'm Eliza Volturi." I used the last name Volturi, knowing Jason would know. He looked shocked. "Amy, get inside. I thought you hated that kind!" I hissed a low warning at him. "Uh, Jason, Eliza, let's go upstairs to my room." Amy asked. We nodded.

I felt a strange pull towards Jason. I looked into his eyes, and I couldn't look away. Amy cleared her throat. "Now, now, Fake Mrs. Volturi, stop staring at Jason." I growled at her. "He's my boyfriend! What do you expect?" I asked her. "Haha!" Amy laughed, "Now you ruined everything, Bella." I just shrugged.

"Bella?" Jason asked uncertainly. I looked at him and grinned. He gave me a tight hug. "When? How?" he asked me. I sighed. "Victoria bit me. The Pack killed her. Laurent stole me and took me to the Volturi. I found my gift, it's duplicating another gift. I found that Aro killed his brother's wife. Marcus and I came over here to get you two. So, you want to come?" I asked him. He grinned hugely. "Sweet"

After they packed, we threw the stuff out of the window to Marcus. I grabbed hold of them and the suitcases and transported us to Alaska. We found ourselves an abandoned cabin and made ourselves home.

"Guys," I whispered to Amy and Jason, "this is going to hurt like Hell. Are you sure you want this?" I asked them. "Aw, c'mon Bella, of course we do!" Amy said.

(A/N: I'm gonna skip the biting and changing part.)

Those three days listening to my loved ones cry out in pain was pure torture. Marcus and I am standing at the foot of their bed. They both were holding hands, it was cute. First to wake up was Amy, then Jason.

Amy came over to me and hugged me tightly. It was then that I found that I have a new ability. "Amy, when you were human, did you like to imagine things?" I asked her. She looked at her feet. "Yeah. That's just me, you know?" she looked at me again, worriedly. "Amy, I believe you have got an ability. Imagine a unicorn, a white one, okay?" I asked her. She looked at me weirdly. "Trust me, Amy." She nodded and closed her eyes. A few seconds later a white horse with wings and a horn appeared. Marcus and Jason gasped in shock. When she opened her eyes, she too, gasped. She looked at me, venom glistering in her eyes. "Bella, imaginary things is my power?" she asked me. I smiled and nodded. She squealed and hugged me again.

Then Jason came over and gave me a hug, too. I gasped when I felt his power enter my body.

"Oh my God, we have the exact same powers!" I cried. "We are the most powerful vampires on earth!"

He smiled and hugged me tight. Suddenly Marcus grabbed my hand. I saw his thoughts, it said we need to go and live elsewhere, to get them past newborn phase.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I only own the added characters. **

**Chapter 4**

BPOV – Five years later.

I love the feeling you have when you are surrounded by family. We all are as happy as can be. Marcus decided to leave us and return to Italy, since he decided to forgive his brother. He left us three years ago. Aro has sent us an invitation to go and introduce ourselves. We are five in our coven. We all are human drinkers at the moment, since all of our human lives are not with us anymore. None of us could remember that we could drink animal blood.

Our coven is as follow:

**First it's Jason and I. We have the same powers, meaning whoever we touch, we can have their powers, too.**

**Then it's Amy and her mate, Kevin. Amy has the power to imagine things and they become real. Kevin's power is that he has a mental and physical shield. He can control the elements, too.**

**Then last, but not least is Cynthia. Her power is daydreaming. She daydreams about things, then they happen. Like once she dreamt about a huge tornado-storm. Then the next day it happened. **

"FAMILY MEATING!" I yelled. They all came rushing downstairs. "What's up?" Kevin asked.

"Uh, Aro wants us to, um, visit. We can not refuse. We'll be transporting there in an hour." I told them. They all groaned and went upstairs to pack.

***An Hour Later***

"You all ready?" I asked them. They nodded and grabbed Jason and my arms, with their luggage in the other. I transported us into the lobby.

When we appeared, it looked like their human receptionist was going to have an heart attack. "Oh I'm sorry! We are the Porters." I told her quickly. She nodded and pressed a button. "Felix, Demetri, come and get the Porters, please."

We were all nervous. Aro didn't know about our powers. Suddenly Felix and Demetri appeared out of nowhere. They both growled when they saw me. "Now, now, I'm not here to steal Marcus from your coven, again." I hissed at them. "We are here at Aro's request. Boy, he's in for a surprise when he sees the leader," I muttered the last part to myself. They both looked relieved, but still on guard. "This way." Felix said simply. We walked for a few seconds, then we entered the throne room. The trio sat on their thrones. All of the Guard was in here. They all hissed when they saw me. I hissed at them. "Now, now. Do you really want to make the most powerful vampire to ever exist, with my mate, angry?" I growled. All of their eyes held shock, then disbelief. "Prove it!" Jane hissed. I smiled. "It would be my pleasure." I said. I looked over to the Trio. I waved at Marcus and he smiled back. I looked at one of the chandeliers and snapped my fingers. The whole thing exploded into a billion pieces. I then made it go back to its former form. I then looked over to Heidi. I never liked her. I snapped my fingers and she was being ripped apart. After a few moments, I stopped it and with another click, she was back to her old form.

Everyone stared in disbelief. I went over to Demetri and kissed him. He blacked out. I smirked at the trio. "He only wakes up when I want him to." I looked at Demetri. "Wake up and come to me." He woke and came to me. "Bring Alec to me." He nodded and brought Alec over. He tried to struggle out of Demetri's grasp, but to no avail. "Stop struggling, Alec. I just want to introduce my coven, but you stay right where you are." I told him, and he nodded.

"Aro, this is my mate, Jason, and his sister, Amy with her mate Kevin. And this is Cynthia, her mate Alec." They all looked shocked. I skipped over to Aro. "Here, read my thoughts, I'll let my shield down." I told him. He nodded and took my hand excitedly. I showed him memories of all of our powers. I showed him that Jane and I would be best friends.I showed him that we'll destroy them all if he didn't do me a favor, He let go and smirked. He clapped his hands together excitedly. "What a powerful coven you are! But, Isabella, I ask you not to destroy us. What favor would you like?" he asked me.

"Jane, Alec and Demetri Volturi to join my coven." I said simply. They all gasped. He turned to them. "Do you want this?" he asked. They all nodded eagerly. "Let us be gone." Before they could say anything, I teleported my coven, and three new members, to Alaska, to the Denali coven.

I have only met Carmen before. She is wonderful. I hope she'll have us.

****

**Please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I only own the added characters. **

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

They all gasped when the teleport was done. "You guys like?" I asked. The three of them nodded. "Why the Denali clan, though?" Demetri asked me. I just shrugged. I skipped to the door and knocked. The door opened. "Hey Eleazar!" I chirped happily. "Hello, Bella." He looked behind me. "Why is the Volturi here? We didn't break the law." Eleazar said. At the mention of the Volturi, the entire clan was next to him in a flash. I smiled at them. "Oh, you mean Jane, Alec and Demetri?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, you guys already know my story. Well, Aro invited us for our check-up. Well anyway, they weren't going to let my coven and I go. So, I showed them what'll I do to them. I ripped Heidi apart with my mind, then pieced her back together. I told Aro we'll let them live if they do us a favor. I saw that Jane and I'll be best friends, and I wanted her in my coven. Her mate is Demetri. And as for Alec, Cynthia is his mate." I told them. They all smiled and welcomed us all.

****Five months later****

Eleazar looked worried the past couple of hours. He was pacing the whole time and gives me worried glances. "Eleazar! Enough of this! Tell me what's wrong, brother." I asked him. (A/N: she calls him brother because they have a brother + sister bond.) He took a deep breath. "The Cullens are visiting. They'll be here in two hours." He said. This angered me. Dark clouds started to cover the sky. My emotions is causing a thunder storm. I calmed down after a moment. "Why?" I asked. He looked pained. "They have three new members. They want to see if they have powers." He told me. I nodded okay.

As if on cue, the door bell rang. "I'm putting a block on everyone's thoughts!" I said through my mind just before I blocked them. My family came downstairs and we stood in a formation. Jason and I was in the front. Next to me is Demetri and Jane next to Jason. Behind me is Amy and Kevin, flanked by Cynthia and Alec. Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Irina stood in front of us, hiding our faces. Eleazar went to the door.

"Ah Eleazar. Thank you so much for having us. My family and I appreciate this very much." Carlisle said. "No problem, Carlisle." Eleazar said. "Why can't I hear your guys' thoughts?" Edward asked annoyed. "Ah, we have a family member that wanted our thoughts secret." He answered."Come on in." They all came into the house.

CPOV (Carlisle)

"Ah Eleazar. Thank you so much for having us. My family and I appreciate this very much." I told him. "No problem, Carlisle." Eleazar replied. "Why can't I hear your guys' thoughts?" Edward asked, annoyed. _Edward, they'll tell us when they want to. Be nice._ I thought to him. "Ah, we have a family member that wanted our thoughts secret." He answered."Come on in." We all followed inside.

Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Irina stood in front of 8 figures. I could see Demetri and Jane amongst them. I was confused. "The Volturi, Eleazar?" I asked him, confused. He shook his head. "No, my family." He told us. Edward sighed frustrated. "Eleazar, we can see your family. We're talking about the 8 white cloaked figures. Two Guards among them." Edward said.

A figure came forward. The white cloak covered almost everything, but the nose and mouth, the same as the Volturi, except the Volturi wears black cloaks. She was deathly pale, paler than vampires. She looked powerful as she stood there. "Enough of this!" she said, looking at us all. "Eleazar, please let the guest's introduce themselves. After that, I'll introduce us. Before you ask, yes, with our cloaks down," She said. He nodded. I stepped forward.

"I am Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme. This is Rosalie and her husband, Emmett. This is Alice and her husband Jasper. This is Edward and his mate Leila. That over there is Drew and his mate, Maggie. Leila, Drew and Maggie are all still newborns. Maggie tried to kill herself when her sister disappeared. I saved her." I said. I heard two gasps from the group. Their leader held her hand up to silence them. She looked at the girls, Carmen, Kate, Irina and Tanya. They nodded and moved to the side. She went to the back.

"We'll take our cloaks off after. This is Cynthia and her mate, Alec Volturi." She said. We all gasped. Volturi? "This over here is Amy and her mate, Kevin. This is Jane Volturi and her mate, Demetri Volturi. My name is Isabella. Bella only for friends and family, which you are not. And this over here is my mate, Jason." She said. They all nodded when their name was mentioned. They all moved until they stood in a V formation. Two figures took their cloaks off, Cynthia and Alec. Maggie let out a cry.

Cynthia looked up and her eyes got teary. Cynthia wanted to move over, but the leader gave her a warning glance. She nodded and went back and took Alec's hand. Next, who I assume is Amy and Kevin, took their cloaks off. Amy had blond hair. Then Jane and Demetri took their cloaks off. The leader took her mate's hand and moved forward. "I must warn you, you do NOT want to make my coven, my mate and I angry. We are the most powerful and wanted coven to ever walk this universe." She said. We all nodded eagerly. Jason took his cloak off. Just by looking at him he looked dangerous. The same pale as the leader, midnight black hair. He was tall and lean, but had muscles. His eyes were a forest green colour. The leader took off her cloak. She, too, had midnight black hair. Her eyes were ice blue. Her face was heart shape. She smelled like freesias….

"Bella Swan?" I asked her. She glared at me. Suddenly she sent me a message through my mind. **Aw, Carlisle! You ruined it! They didn't even notice!!! **. "Sorry, Isabella." I replied out loud. She nodded and looked over to Maggie.

"Mags, Drew, remember me?" she asked them. "BELLA!" they squealed. "You two better be happy that I saved Cynth. She was at the mall when there was that earthquake. She was 'bout to die, so I changed her." She said. They both hugged her again, and Cynthia joined them.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Edward blurted suddenly. "Is there any way you could show us all what happened?" he asked.

BPOv

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Edward blurted suddenly. "Is there any way you could show us all what happened?" he asked. "It's okay. Yes, there is." I replied.

****

**Please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is a preview for a story I want to start!! Please vote on the poll on my profile!!!**

**Thanks!!**

Chapter 1

BPOV (Somewhere in the past, the night the twins disappeared)

I have been waiting for Alec and Jane for awhile now. It was starting to get dark, and if I didn't move soon, I'll be stuck in the dark.

**3 hours later**

They still weren't here, so I am just going to go home. I'll ask them about it later on. When I arrived home, Mr and Mrs. Andrews (Jane and Alec's parents) were in the living room. Mrs. Andrews was sobbing into my mom's dress, muttering "they're gone" the whole time. "Who's gone, Mrs. Andrews?" I asked politely. When she saw me, she just sobbed louder. "A-A-Alec and J-Jane." She cried.

I felt my whole body go cold. Are they dead? Will they be okay? "W-what happened?" I choked. Mr Andrews put his hand on my shoulder. "They burnt 'em, miss." He whispered softly. I turned around, gave him a quick hug and stormed outside.

The people have always thought that the twins were evil. Stupid people.

****Three Months Later****

Oh boy do I miss my kind of boyfriend and his sister. They were my only true friends. Now since they're dead, everyone has been avoiding me like the plague. I sighed when I saw Meredith and her friends walking over to my table. "Oh, look, it is the ugly duckling! She thinks she's a Swan, but she just 'aint worth one!" she sneered. Okay, that sounded really stupid, what she just said.

I sighed loudly. "Where are your brains this morning, Mer?" I asked her. Her eyes softened a bit at her old nickname that I gave her two years ago when we were still best of friends. She shrugged. "Guess they left with the Twins." She said softly, pulling me in a hug when she saw my tears. "Bellsie?" she asked. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me? Do you want to sit alone with me?" she asked softly. I smiled and hugged her again.

Finally school was done. It was winter so it turned dark early. I decided to take a different route today, through the alley I met the Twins. I have been walking for quite some time when I felt eyes on me. It sent chills up and down my spine. I always liked to imagine things, wishing they were true. I was also very intelligent.

"Hello, young one." Said a melodic voice from behind me. I spun around. There stood a beautiful pale lady, beautiful hair. Her eyes were a piercing red, they scared me a bit. "H-hello." I answered back. "What, may I ask, are you doing alone out here at this time of the night?" she asked me. I bit my lip, but decided to tell the truth. "I was just walking through this alley, trying to remember my dead friends, Alec and Jane." I said softly. Her eyes widened. "Volturi?" she asked. I looked at her confused. "No, ma'am, Andrews." I corrected. She smiled hugely at me. "Yeah, I know him." She said. Know? I thought they were dead. "What is your age?" she asked me. "I just turned eleven five months ago. And you, ma'am?" I asked her. "Two hundred and nine years." She said proudly. I looked at her dumbly. She laughed a beautiful laugh.

She didn't answer me, instead, she walked over to me and whispered into my ear. "Please don't scream. This is going to hurt, miss." Then she bit, actually bit into my neck. All I can remember then is pain. Lots of pain.

****3 days later****

Finally, the pain ended. I opened my eyes, the beautiful woman from before in front of me. "Welcome to your new life, Miss Isabella Swan Vampire." She smirked at the word 'vampire.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Please review!!**


End file.
